Yuki Lily vs Hyuuga Yazuka
'Participants' Yuki Lily, Hyuuga Yazuka 'Yuki Lily vs Hyuuga Yazuka '''3/19/14 Guest_IRoyHarperI: It was a while that Yazuka has sparred. Too long enough. He has been training as he was told that his training by Sensei Kagato was with genin; Lily Yuki. He hasnt met Lily before, neither spar with a Yuki and this did caught Yazuka's interest. Because of this; Yazuka stopped going to the Ramen shop too eat and has been training in the bamboo forest with his mother; who was an former kuniochi but retired after Yazuka's father's death in the Great War. He also practiced his gentle fist technique which he learned through Sensei Seiketsu Uzumaki; who died long ago from an S-Rank mission. Yazuka was really worked up and excicted for this spar as he has been missing team training with Sensei Kagato, Amegakure's Kage aswell which made Yazuka feel special and honourable. As he arrived at the Amegakure training ground the same day too face Lily; he was seen with his long black shinobi top and pants; wearing the Amegakure headband. Yazuka was also 4'10 and had long brown hair, which many people back in academy made fun of. Yazuka was also equipped with some Shurikens, Flash bombs and kunais which were all placed in his pouch which had the Hyuuga logo with it. Yazuka was also equipped with the bo staff which he has recentely learned how to wield by his mother which was holstered. After a few moments passing; he placed himself in the simple Hyuuga fighting stance as he slitted his left foot fowards, right foot back and bended his knees, muscles tensing. He would then place his palms to face Lily; waiting for her patientely.- KonanxAngel: It was the usual day in Amegakure, the sun never shining as the rain poured down from the heavens above. A "plink" could be heard from the sound of the rain as it fell on top of the steel armband that a young female, Lily proudly wore on her left arm. "Today is the day." She thought to herself as she closed her deep brown eyes, her eyelids covered in a soft grey eyeshadow and her eyelashes covered in a very light mascara. Her heart rate slowed down slightly as the visual of her mother came to her mind, a pair of brown eyes just like hers, long ebony hair, and pale skin to match. She often wondered if this path that she took was the one her mother Kumiko would have approved of if she were still alive. If she were alive, chances of Lily Yuki being a kunoichi were slim as they were sheltered in a civilian lifestyle. Meditating for a moment, her breathing remained calm as she inhaled and exhaled, the fingertips of her right hand relaxing against the large silver snowflake pendant that held itself together on a silver chain. A memento from her mother, that was all she had left to remember her by. "Mother...please don't be mad at me for this.." There were not many times where the young female, about the age of thirteen cried, but like any child who suffered a great loss, it was to be expected. A small tear shed from her face, slipping into the black mask that covered her mouth, hiding most of her face. She could taste the salty tear before a determined expression overcame her eyes. Wearing a solid black top and pants that held mesh underneath, she was prepared. It was about time she learned of her true abilities, and prove that she could be the warrior she was. Stepping out onto the fresh cut grass of the village into the training field, she raised up her head to meet her opponent's eyes. Her silky ebony hair flowing naturally alongside her back and past her breast, it bounced slightly as she made her appearance into the field. A height of 4'7, she looked somewhat short for her age, but if her opponent knew better, he would know that short people had advantages. She wasn't about to go down without a fight, even if she was the weaker one in this situation. Acknowledging Hyuga Yakuza, she stopped in front of him where the two were only a few feet apart, all sign of emotion stowed away beneath her black mask. Still, it was only proper to introduce herself. "Yuki Lily of Amegakure...you can just call me Lily." Her eyes hardened slightly as they focused on Yakuza. "Lets dance shall we?" Guest_IRoyHarperI : " Yazuka Hyuga.."- He would say in a soft but also a stern voice as this was a spar and he hasnt sparred in a long time as his last encounter was with Takeshi Rinha; the 17 year old genin who knocked Yazuka out twice in their two spars they had. He chuckled as he remembered Takeshi; releasing he hasntt seem him for a long time. He then shook his mind and cleared his mind off about the spar.- " Byakugan.."- He would mutter to himself softly; and his bulges becoming visible as the dojutsu was activated. The world which Yazuka saw normal went white and etheral; him being able to see through solid objects and even Lily's chakara pathway system. He then nodded and took out a kunai.- " Mk.. lets go."- He muttered under his breath and swiftly; he would aim a swift kick to Lily's left side; his leg coated with blue chakra. At the same time; he would also stretch out his palm to aim his chest to create internal damage.- KonanxAngel: "Blue chakra. Of course. To be expected from the Hyuga", Lily thought to herself as she quickly flipped backwards to avoid his foot from making an entrance to her left side. It was the truth that Taijutsu was not the Yuki's strong point. However, she was not about to let that stop her. A quick smirk formed on her lips as a stump appeared out of smoke to replace her own body where she landed a few feet away. Using the body replacement technique seemed effective here, but how long would it last? Speed was an advantage of hers, but she knew that she'd have to come face to face in full close combat at some point. However, she wasn't about to land in a critical position as she kept a careful eye on his palms. "I gotta admit. You dance pretty well." The fight had barely started and as expected it seemed Yazuka was keeping Lily on her toes. She needed to be careful. There was not much she could do in this current state, but treating every battle as if it were her last, she wasn't about to go down without a fight. It was most likely the Hyuuga could block simple techniques as she contemplated using shuriken or kunai against him. Then she had an idea. Jumping back a few feet she pulled out what seemed to be a normal sized shuriken from her black pouch that sat in the back. He may have been able to dodge, but for how long? Making a straight aim at as she threw the shuriken across, him she waited for him to make his next move. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. She was limited on the amount of weapons she could hold. Guest_IRoyHarperI: Yazuka would watch as she used the Body replacement technique; an supplementary technique taught in Academy but an very important technique which can be used in different variety of situations.- "Mhm.."- He thought in his mind as she poofed away and then thought about her next move carefully. As she threw the shuriken at him; he took a slight smirk as he thought about his plan carefully. Then he did those handseals efficentely: Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog and ending it with an snake. Few moments passing; his body would poof away into a cloud of smoke as it was replaced by a block of wood. After that; Yazuka reappeared still facing Lily but slightly distant. As this happened; Yazuka took out his kunai from his pouch and started dashing too Lily; as he believed in his opinon that speed is really important when coming to fight.As he approached to her; he threw his kunai up air and with that; kicked the kunai too Lily. After that, Yazuka would then raise his body to lift off a kick to her; his feet coated with blue chakra.- KonanxAngel: "What the hell!?" Lily managed to dodge the kunai that was kicked towards her, distracting her every move, but what she didn't expect was a second attack with his foot right after. Feeling the pressure across her chest, she tried to remain calm as she took the hit, flying a few feet back where she landed on her knee. She wasn't ready to give up yet. Her breath quickened as a sharp pain rose to her chest. Most likely chakra points were hit to the point where she couldn't even use the basic jutsu she had. She panted slightly as she could feel the blood coming up in her throat from the kick. "Damn..you are pretty good." Struggling to get up, she regained posture with the look of determination burning in her deep brown eyes. "But I'm not giving up yet!" Ignoring the pain in her chest, she continued on making an effort to lunge at him with her fist clenched. Aiming for his gut with her fist she also readied her leg to swing a round house to his left side. Combos was what this guy was aiming for, she could do them too. As a Yuki, she did not have much stamina, but if she were to go out, she would go out with a bang. It wasn't until as she lunged at him she felt the effects in her chest worsen. She had to get at least one hit in before the match was over, and then maybe take a trip to the medical center afterwards. She envied the fact her opponent was skilled in jutsu, but to be expected he had more experience than her while she lived more of a civilian lifestyle. Even not having much stamina, she remained determined, prepared to live in the ways of the warrior. "I am a weapon of this village, I will not be a sign of weakness!" With her words came perserverence and perhaps power. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As his combo attack was sucessful; he watched as she couldnt dodge the second attack afterwards. He lets out a smile of satisfication as he hoped she would give up. However, in his suprise, she pulled herself back to his feet.- " Wow.. this girl aint giving up is she?"- Yazuka questioned himself in his mind; a slight smirk appearing. As he watched herself lunging at him with her fist, he moved to ther other side. As Yazuka was too slow to see another attack coming, he watched as she swinged a round to his left-side; feeling a crack of his left side. He lets out a gasp as he fell to his knees and clunching his chest.- " Dammed..."- He muttered to himself, feeling stupid that he couldnt realise that she was gonna try do a combo. - " Alright.."- Yazuka said as he pulled himself back to his feet; his left-side of his chest throbbing with pain. The 13 year old Hyuuga then placed his fingers together as he was gonna focus chakra to his palms, closing his eyes and not releasing a word. After a while of focusing his chakra to his palms; he reopened his eyes. The Genin looked around around his sorroundings and used his Byakugan to see through Lily's Chakra pathway system. -" Never.. undersetimate an Hyuga Clan member."- Yazuka would say. In a flash; he would start sprintng as he believed speed is a vital key point when attacking. Yazuka kept increasing his speed more and more until reaching in a close range; where he would push back his left palm and aim to place it into her chest; expelling out chakra at the same time as it would be the gentle fist technique. If the attack was sucessful; it could cause internal damage and disrupt the person's chakra pathway system.- KonanxAngel: "Gyaah!" The pressure exherted towards the young Yuki's chest sent her towards the ground as she coughed up a bit of blood. She panted heavily as a sharp pain flared up inside. She glanced towards him, thinking over her strategy carefully. The combo went well. He did not see what was coming from the left side as she dealt a blow with her roundhouse. She may have been a Yuki and taijutsu was not the Yuki clan's strong point, but she hoped to change that some day. "I will master every style used that most deem us weak for", she thought to herself as she struggled to get up. Realizing she was at lost, she remained crouched on the ground, her right hand over her chest as the silver snowflake pendant dangled from her neck. She had pride, even if she had lost. The match was over. Satisfied she got at least one hit, she smiled slightly behind her mask. "You are definitely good. Maybe one day we can have a rematch, but lets wait till I am more experienced next time eh?".. The girl was starting to feel slightly dizzy as she coughed again. She closed her eyes in thought of what she could have done to prevent his hand from making contact with her chest again. "I need to pay more attention to my surroundings than I have..", she thought to herself. "I think I might need some medical attention..I don't feel so good." Her pathways were definitely blocked, she felt somewhat of a numbness as it spread through her upper body, almost to the point she couldn't move. She only hoped she wouldn't hear it from her sensei. She wasn't stupid enough to continue on, unlike her team mate who she nicknamed Patches. Although she lost the match, there were plenty more to come. There would always be plenty more chances to prove herself. 'End Results:''' ''Yazuka had won the spar, leaving Lily somewhat paralyzed on her chest. No serious damage was taken. She dealt a blow to his chest as well. ''